Totally Romione
by I'veMadeItMyOTP
Summary: You ask me to do a oneshot, I do it. Capesh? Ron is bitten by a spider and refuses to have anyone help him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I thought it would be cool if I did sort of a oneshot collection thingy. So send me a suggestion in a review. But do not ask me to:

Do smutty stories

Do anything in anyone's POV (Trust me, I'm better at third person...)

That's it... see I'm not hard to please, just two things I wish you would not do. So you like? So you don't like? Now you may pour in your suggesions!


	2. Visiting

**Hey, Krasky! Like your idea, makin' a oneshot for it. Kay?**

Hermione was in a state of confusion for the first time. Ron had kissed her, then refused to say anything to her afterwards. True, she didn't understand love quite yet, but she knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

He couldn't just leave her hanging like this, it wasn't right. At least it wasn't like he movies she'd seen, there was always a happy ending, but was this how it was in real life?

Ron, on the other hand, had pretty much figured out what he wanted to say to her, but didn't know _how _to say it. She was beautiful, he wanted to say. She was smart, and beautiful. But anytime he tried to say anything to her, all that came out were stutters.

And plus, he was still mourning the death of his brother and hadn't done much talking to _anyone_ really. Most of the time, he was alone because Harry and Ginny were always out doing some mushy love thing together and George was out being a salesman.

So most of the time, it was just him and his parents, but he'd stay locked up in his room all day. Unless it was something drastic he needed to do.

Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't take the anticipation anymore, and she yelled down the hall,"Mother, I'm going to the Burrow! I may be gone for a few days!" She really was oblivious that they lived in a close-knit community, and if they heard a single peep they would gossip about it.

"Shhhhh," he mother hissed. "They can't know!" Hermione mouthed a "sorry", grabbed her coat and her messenger bag, and left. At Kings Cross Station, she entered Platform 71/2, which was like Platform 9 3/4 but for wizard who wanted to visit wizard only neighborhoods.

She boarded the train, which was basically identical to the one that took her to Hogwarts each year, and found a seat in the back. As the train lurched forward and sped up, she watched the scenery quickly pass by. She even dozed of for a while, which she hadn't done in a few days.

She woke up to someone saying her name. Lavender stood over her with and enormous flower in her hair, waving at her giddily. "Oh, Hermione, I haven't seen you in, oh, a few days!" she exclaimed, taking a seat across from her. "Where are you going? I'm going to Hogsmeade."

Hermione yawned and stretched groggily, replying,"I'm going to see Ron. I've heard he hasn't been feeling to well lately." Lavender nodded. There was a reason why she hadn't told Lavender that Ron had kissed her. Lavender said,"Please say hello to him for me. I couldn't imagine what he's feeling right now, losing his brother like that. It's really a shame."

Hermione nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. As time passed, Lavender talked non-stop, Hermione nodded, and one by one, tons of passengers got off the train until Lavender and Hermione were the only people left. Ottery ST. Catchpole was always the last stop.

"Wasn't Hogsmeade two stops ago?" Hermione wondered out loud. Lavender smiled and said,"I decided I would tag along. I mean, Ron needs me- I mean us."

"Yeah."

"What's wrong? You sound awfully upset."

"I'm fine, it's just-well-it's... complicated."

"So if you're okay, then why are you crying?"

Hermione felt the tears rolling down her cheek, but aggressively wiped them away with her sleeve then saying,"I'm not crying." But her voice cracked and she had a full on meltdown.

After about five minutes, she had cried all her tears, and they were there. Lavender gleefully hopped of the train and Hermione trailed behind her. She walked with her head down, hugging herself.

"He's going to be so happy to see us! I can hardly wait!" Lavender exclaimed, which reminded Hermione why she never hung around Lavender. She was too perky.

The walk down the narrow path wasn't long, being that the Burrow was basically the only house there. Before they even got to the door, they could see Ron's firey red hair. He stared down glumly at the half-wilted grass. That was where they buried Fred, right next to the house. And when George eventually died, he would be laid to rest right next to his brother.

Ron never realized how close he was to his brother until he was gone. Of course he had gotten on Ron's nerves sometimes but Fred and George were his favorite brothers, even if they had made him deathly afraid of spiders. Ever since Fred died, Ron's world seemed to fall apart.

Hermione felt guilty just looking at him. Here she was, wanting him to talk to her, when he was dealing with his own problems which were worse. Much worse. Lavender ran up to him and covered his eyes with her hands and said,"Guess who, Ronnie-Poo!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron calmly removed her hands and said,"No offense, but I broke up with you a year ago." Hermione took her time, not really wanting to face him. Even so, she couldn't help but smile, but she quickly covered it up with a frown. She stepped up to him, not saying anything. But Ron immediatly hugged her.

He smelled of pine, like he always did, and Hermione liked it that way. After hesitating for a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I missed you," she whispered,"I love you." Ron sighed in relief. "I love you too," he replied.

**Done! It took me a way long time to write this, but don't expect long chapters all the time. I write better when things are short. Bye!**


	3. Upside-Down

**Okay, this like totally weird but, I think I have Romione fever. Cause like, now, when I watch any of the Harry Potter movies or read the books, I have to find some sort of Romione moment. And I just can't stop thinking about it. Like, I need serious help! But, enough about me, here's my jealousy oneshot about Ron being jealous of Cormac. Set in the fourth year. Yeah.**

Hermione looked behind her should to make sure Cormac wasn't following her. One study date, and it was like he was faithful to her forever. Yeah, it was sweet, but it gets annoying after a while. She was going to find Ron, then act like she wasn't looking for him. Sure she liked him, but she would never _ever _admit it.

She found Ron in the Common Room talking to Harry. "I dunno Harry, dragons could beat pixies, unless it was like a fire pixie. Vicious, the lot," Ron said, shrugging. "Oh, hey, Hermione. Trying to get rid of your boyfriend, I see." He scowled. That Cormac guy was _way _too good.

He thought that he was just trying to use Hermione to get good grades, and Ron didn't like it _one bit._ "No, I am merely wandering around on a pleasant weekend, for your information," Hermione informed. "And he's _not _my boyfriend." She took a seat on the couch next to Ron, crossing her arms and saying,"And don't _think _I came looking for your advice. I was... uh... looking for Professor McGonagall."

Harry looked suspicious,"Why would a Professor be in here?" She shrugged,"Ever heard of spring cleaning? Well,I've got to go. Bye, Ron." She stood up, but turned around and said,"And Harry." When Hermione was gone, Harry said,"She likes you, Ron."

"Why would she like me? I don't like her," Ron said, the tips of his ear going red. "Ron, did you see that? She was looking for you-"

"No, she wasn't."

"Whatever, she denied she was looking for you, a sure sign she likes you."

"Since when did you become 'Dr. Love'?"

"Since when did _you _become so tolerant to girls?"

"I'll have you know it was two years ago."

"And remember third year? She grabbed your hand! It doesn't get more obvious than that!"

"Fine, let's just say she does like me, wouldn't she have said something by now?"

"No, girls are stubborn like that."

"Fine, so if-and I mean _IF_- I like her too and I was jealous of that Cormac guy, would should I do?"

"Get mischievous, my friend, get mischievous."

Harry smiled slyly and nodded his head.

_... About two hours later..._

"**_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"_ **Hermione screamed from outside. Harry and Ron had hung Cormac upside-down on the Whomping Willow that was swinging him around violently. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cormac screamed in terror. "Harry, she's gonna kill me," Ron croaked. Harry silently pushed him out the door.

Ron reluctantly found his way to the Whomping Willow. "Sorry but- What?" Ron said confused. Hermione had hugged him and was saying,"Thank you, thank you, _thank you." _Harry had followed him and was giving Ron a thumbs up. I had turned out just how he wanted it to.

And from then on, Ron was always eager to say that he liked Hermione Granger.

**I said that these would get short! But hey, it's pretty cool right!**


	4. Color

**Hey! Short but cute chapter. And when I say short, I mean short, but you'll love it!**

Hermione stared at her boyfriend absently. There was something about him... Something... Different. Ron was in his normal thinking position, his elbow leaning against his knee and his chin rest on his fist.

"What do you think about the color green?" he asked abruptly, scaring the hell out of Hermione. "I mean, you mix blue and yellow together, yet green doesn't look like either one of those colors. Why is there a green, anyway?"

Then Hermione was sure of it. He was his normal insane self.

...

...

...

"When you think about it, every color doesn't look like the colors they were made from. Do you think our kids will be like that, Hermione?"

"Ron, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."


	5. What's A Roboot?

Hermione sat, her legs scrunched up so to meet her chest. She was in her dorm, reading a compelling story about a wizard with a forbidden love. Normally, she wouldn't read a book that wasn't based on true events, but all the girls were raving and she decided that she ought to give it a try.

Ron burst into Hermione's peaceful and quiet sanctuary looking rather troubled. Hermione closed the book at once, staring at him angrily. She was in the middle of a particularly interesting chapter. "Hermione, would it be alright if I didn't go to Slughorn's party with you?" Ron asked her hopefully.

Lavender had threatened that she would break up with him if he didn't cancel with Hermione. At the time, he wasn't really thinking about how embarressing it would be for Hermione if she went alone. Surely Hermione would understand. He hoped...

"What, are you doing in here? A bit of advice; this is the girls' dorm," Hermione demanded, pushing her diary under a pile of papers. It included certain thing that she didn't want certain people that were in the room to see. Hermione had a crush on Ron, but didn't really say anything to anyone because they would go and tell him and it'd be a whole mess. And anyway, she wasn't really sure if it really _was_ a crush.

"Of course I know this is the girls' dorm," Ron said, annoyed. He picked up a nearby bra sitting on one of the desks,"Most guys don't have these laying around." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have a favor to ask."

"And what, may I ask, is that favor?" Hermione wondered out loud, rubbing her temples.

"I need to cancel on Slughorn's party." He shielded his face, in fear that Hermione would throw something a him. Hermione gaped at him, so angry that she could cultivate no words. She closed her mouth slowly, opened it again to say something, but closed it immediatly. She glared at him and finally said,"Are you canceling me for that brown-eyed bimbo?"

Ron was scared of her calmness, knowig from past experiances that she would explode in anger and he would be scarred for the rest of the year. "Y-yes," he stammered, voice cracking. Hermione stood up and grabbed him by his shoulders. He felt her warm breath on his face and neck, making him even more nervous.

"No. You are not going to ruin this for me!" she exclaimed, first whipering hen yelling in his ear. She took a step back. "You've ruined countless things for me, and his will not be one of them! Why can't I just have one night, where I get to have fun with my friends? I'm not a robot with no emotions whatsoever!"

Ron looked confused and said,"What's a roboot?" Hermione ignored this,"Ron, have you ever noticed that _I _might _fancy _you in more ways than one? No, of course, because you're always sticking your tongue down that airhead's throat! But fine, whatever. Go ahead, but just know that I will never, _ever _talk to you again!"

She pushed him out he door, slammed it in his face, and flopped on her bed. Hugging a pillow lightly, she let the tears fall from her eyes and she let the pillow catch them.

_At Slughorn's Christmas Party_

Ron was on a mission, he never meant to hurt Hermione's feelings. Especially if Hermione did fancy him. So he went into the Forbidden Forest, found some wilted flowers and hoped that would be enough.

He followed a few Slug Club member in dress robes to the tent-like place and searched for Hermione. Sure enough, she was standing in a corner, self consciously pulling at her dress. Ron looked at his own appearance, which wasn't as formal as everyone else's but he really didn't care.

Hermione looked up for a second and despite her vow, exclaimed,"Ron! You came! I knew you'd come! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed all over his face, making Ron go red. "Well... I felt really bad, and if Lavender breaks up with me, I really don't care. Because I... sort of fancy you too," he said, after Hermione finally stopped kissing him.

He mumbled the last part, in hopes that Hermione wouldn't hear him. But she did, and because of this she beamed a him. "So... er... I brought you these," Ron said, handing her the dead flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Ron," Hermione said, kissing him once again on his cheek.

**Hey... Before we go on, I just wanna say that I do think I could do song fics if you have suggestions so... that's it!**

**XOXO**


	6. Spider Bite

"Let me fix it, Ron," Hermione said patiently, dodging Ron's flailing arms. "It's killed me, 'Mione! I'm dead! I'm dead!" Ron exclaimed, objecting Hermione's desperate attempts to help him.

Ron had just been bitten by a spider, then fell down a hill in shock with sharp burrs and twigs. "Ron, let me help you! I honestly don't think it's as bad as you're playing it up to be," Hermione replied, stubbornly trying to bandage his head which was badly bruised.

"I-I'm going blind! I can't see! Someone's attacking me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes in the darkness. Harry was standing by, just a few feet away from them, his silhouette lightened by the moonlight. "Harry, would you mind holding him down for me? He's being overly dramatic," Hermione trailed off, not really asking Harry but demanding.

Harry obeyed, pinning Ron's arms to the ground. "What are you doing? See! See! I told you someone was attacking me!" Ron exclaimed, kicking his legs.

"You're right, Ron. Your common sense is attacking you because your being so_ bloody stupid_ right now!" Hermione said, gritting her teeth as she lost her patience. In a few moments, Ron was sobbing say over and over again,"I love Hermione I really do! I love you so much!" After second guessing himself he added,"But don't tell Lavender, after I'm dead, she'll kill herself, find me in the after life, then kill me again!"

Hermione finally patched up his head and the awful red bruise on his leg from the spider bite. Harry let go of Ron's arms, sighing. "Am I dead yet?" Ron asked, opening one eye cautiously.

"Yes, Ron, you're dead. Your as dead as dead can be!" Hermione retorted, throwing up her hands and marching back up to Hogwarts castle.

Ron only uttered a single sentence,"I honestly don't know why she gets so mad at me. It's not like I'm insufferably annoying and stupid, right?"

Harry didn't say a word, and he followed Hermione, leaving Ron alone in the cold and dark night.


	7. New Years

The chill of the icy cold air was almost too bitter to handle, but Hermione was still smiling. New Years' Eve. Her first New Years' with Ron as a couple. Next to her lay Ron, snoring and carrying on. Finally, he woke up abruptly and groggily,"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

He was obviously annoyed because Hermione dragged him outside at eleven o'clock, not excepting any objections. Sighing because this was the forty-ninth time she was telling him this, she said,"Because it's our first new year together! Honestly, I would think you would have gotten it by now."

"Okay, I get it, but why couldn't we stay inside for this?" he asked, impatiently. Ignoring him, Hermione checked her watch. "It's 11:57!" she gasped. "Just three more minutes!"

She started counting down merrily from one hundred and eighty. Ron rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's giddiness. That was also one of the reasons he loved her; when she was excited, her lips would curl into that gorgeous smile of hers, she'd bounce on the balls of her feet, and hold his and so tight, he couldn't feel any blood circulation.

"Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen," Hermione counted. And as soon as the fireworks exploded in the sky, she dropped onto her knees next to Ron and kissed him passionately.

Ron's eyes snapped open in surprised, but he kissed her back. Hermione pulled back and said,"Happy new year!"


	8. Chasing Cars

**Hey readers! I'm doing a song-fic for my buddy Midnightstar-and-Echosong! Thanks for that awesome suggestion! Set in the third year when Sirius broke into Hogwarts, and their wedding day. So here goes!**

* * *

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

"Are you still awake?" Hermione squinted at Ron in the darkness. He stirred a bit, roused by the voice. He wasn't really asleep; he was just waiting for Hermione to say something. Her voice ran around his head at night, and he found it soothing.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

"I am now," he replied, trying to sound groggy, but failing miserably. He turned to face her. "Why're you still awake?" It took Hermione a long time to say something, but she finally said,"I'm scared." Ron stared at her blankly. He'd never heard her say those words, and never thought that she ever would.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

It was true. He had been feeling certain things-strange things- about Hermione. He hadn't noticed until then, how her hair flowed naturally, or how when she smiled, the whole room seemed to brighten a bit. But he didn't want to say anything about that, so he just watched her stare back at himself.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

He didn't love her like a sister. He loved her as a girlfriend... possibly. Finally Hermione said,"Would you say something?" She longed for his voice, as well. To her, his undertone and somewhat sarcastic voice was both funny and smart.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

Ron reached out, felt for her hand, and whispered,"You don't have to be scared. If Sirius comes in here, and tries to hurt you, I'd kill him with my bare hands. Just for you." Hermione felt as though she was flying, had he really just said that? Ron was also taken aback by what he had said. He'd said too much. She'd know. She probably didn't feel the same way.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she answered, squeezing his hand. Ron smiled a bit. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

He remembered that night as she walked down the rose petal clad aisle in a long white dress. _His bride. _No, he never thought he'd marry her, thought that was only a dream. But it wasn't. It was real. He was marrying the most beautiful girl he'd ever known.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

There she was. She was already crying, making her makeup run. He remembered that night. When those words that he said, almost had no meaning. But Hermione remembered them vividly, except one last thing, which resurfaced the day of their wedding; _If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


	9. Gone

"You scared me," Hermione sobbed. "I thought you were gone... forever."

Ron squeezed her hand, in an effort to say sorry.

"You were gone. I nearly went mad."

He pressed his lips into a firm line to keep them from quivering.

"Nothing was going on between Harry and I. I love you. And only you."

His hands started shaking.

"You left! How could you leave?!"

Now the tears flowed freely down his flushed face.

"I didn't know what to do! You weren't there to make me laugh! To make me feel loved!"

He winced at her angry cries.

It hurt him to see her like this.

But inside, he knew he deserved it.

"You left for weeks! Weeks!"

Sobs racked her body, her eyes showed her pain.

Pain.

Being away from her meant pain.

The greatest pain Ron had ever felt.

The pain of longing.

He shuddered,"Sorry."

"Sorry? That makes me feel a hell of a lot better!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"You could have been dead."

"I'll never leave your side, ever again."

"You better mean that."

"I do."

He reached out and felt her warm face.

And with a final "I'm sorry" he kissed her.

A kiss.

Filled with nothing but pain and longing.


End file.
